Somerset, England (level)
Somerset is the sixth level of Resistance: Fall of Man. Synopsis In the final moments of the British military's evacuation from Northern Command, Hale - having learned the true nature of the secret weapon - releases the Angel from its confines and confronts it. The Chimeran monster tries to take control of Hale's mind, but Hale resists the attack and after a short battle, kills the Angel. Once it is dead, Hale joins the British in their retreat. At the same time, word comes in that Lieutenant Cartwright has tracked the Chimera responsible for the attack to Cheddar Gorge, but radio contact with him and his squad had been lost. Hale volunteered to go after them and was dropped into a village of Cheddar in Somerset. He managed to locate Cartwright, caught in a Chimeran ambush, and rescue him. Though suspicious of Hale due to his infection, Cartwright joins forces with Hale. Using a LU-P LYNX, the pair make their way through the Chimeran defences deep into the gorge until they come to the outskirts of a Chimera weapons manufacturing facility. Hale and Cartwright split up in order to get through the base easier; wending their way through factory buildings and killing any Chimera in their path, the pair rendezvous deeper into the facility where they make a terrifying discovery; a strange tower-like structure rising from the depths of Cheddar Gorge; one that has not been built, but excavated, a revelation that changes everything regarding current knowledge on the Chimera. Armed with this knowledge, Hale and Cartwright make their way back out of the facility, desperate to reach Southern Command and alert the military to their discovery. Intel Documents *'Field Guide 1: '''At the beginning of the level head out of the initial courtyard and onto the street. Take a left and follow the road until it splits into three directions. Head left and ahead of you there should be a garden with a large arched opening. Head into the garden area and turn right. Next to the tree in the corner and a dead soldier you will find the intel document. *'Spires: Just after you unlock and pass through the first gate look to your right through the trees. Nestled at the base of a large hill is a small shack. Inside the shack is the intel document. *Field Guide 2: This one is located very near the start of the level. After you enter the first Chimeran dome structure. There will be two doors, one directly opposite the way you came in and another along the left wall. Take the side door on the left and move through the outside area. You will be heading back towards the way you came. You will come to a dead end with several types of ammo, dead soldiers, and the intel document. *Tower Notes: '''This one is located near the very end of the level. Once you come out of the last building there will be a bridge leading upward on your right and some Goliath pieces scattered about. Before heading up the bridge move around to your left hand side as you exit the building. Hidden behind a large piece of a Goliath is a dead soldier and the intel document. Skill Points * Next Speed Trap, 50 Miles (3 points): Successfully complete the Somerset level in within 7 minutes 45 seconds. * I Can See My House From Here! (2 points): Jump at least 50m in the LU-P Lynx in Cheddar Gorge. * Misplaced Aggression (2 points): Blow up all cars in the town section. * They Came From Behind (3 points): Run over 3 Hybrids while driving in reverse. * I Believe This Is Yours (3 points): Use only Chimeran weapons to kill enemies. Transcript See Somerset, England (level)/Transcript Trivia *A fourth level in Somerset was cut from the game due to time restraints. It was a rail-shooter where Nathan Hale controlled the gun on top of the LU-P LYNX as Stephen Cartwright drove the two back through Cheddar Gorge. http://www.insomniacgames.com/fms-52-rfom-retrospective-audio/ - 37:15 Category:Levels Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Levels